Kevin's Folly
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Gwen goes missing, Ben and Kevin have an adventure while looking for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Missing**

Kevin Levin was sound asleep in his boxers, his blankets wrapped around his waist as he slept. He had only gotten to sleep just after midnight. The clock on his nightstand glowed green and showed the time to be thirty minutes after four in the morning. He was mumbling in his sleep about DNAliens getting alien goo on his car again.

Rolling over in his bed he felt something was watching him, with all his experience it told him to open his eyes and beat up whatever alien that was standing by his bed. Kevin opened his eyes and saw a giant four eyed, blue fur coved spider monkey. Letting out a yell and moving backwards, Kevin fell over the edge of the bed and hit the ground hard.

"Tennyson… I'm going rip you a new one when I get my hands on you." Kevin growled as he got to his feet and glared at the giant upside down alien that was hanging off his bedroom ceiling.

Letting out a loud screech Ben's alien form jumped onto the bed and bounced up and down before changing back into his fifteen year old human self.

Kevin moved forward and grabbed Ben by the front of his jacket. "It's four in the morning you better explain why you're in my bedroom at this moment before I pound you into the dirt" the older teen said shoving the younger boy away as he made his way to his closet so he could dress.

Ben sat quiet for a moment before speaking. "My aunt and uncle called not too long ago… Gwen is missing. The police will take too long, so we should go looking for her." Ben said smoothing out some wrinkles on Kevin's bed.

The older teen pulled his black shirt over his head, the rest of his clothes all ready on his body "So you decided to scare me half to death to tell me all this." He grumbled as he grabbed his car keys and headed for the kitchen to find something with caffeine to keep him awake.

"Well I knew that if I caught you off guard I would be safer then you trying to knock me out for waking you up so early in the morning" Ben remarked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Grabbing some instant coffee Kevin started to fumble with it trying to make it in his state. Every few minutes he was yawning, trying to keep his eyes open. "I wouldn't have knocked you out Tennyson… I would have killed you for waking me this early. You know I'm only doing this to help your cousin." He said pouring the mix into a large mug.

Ben smirked at what his former enemy said "Well I know that, you can't keep your eyes off Gwen… It's so obvious that you like her. You're always giving her those goo-goo eyes." he said hitting the nail on the head. Putting his feet up on the table Ben watched the older teen for any reaction to what he said.

Kevin kept his back turned to the Omnitrix holder; he was torn between throwing the coffee mug at him and blushing. He mumbled something as he poured the hot water into the instant coffee before looking at the drink and tossing it into the sink.

"Hurry up before I leave you here" he said going out the back door to his green camaro parked under the overhang. Getting into the driver's side he put the key in the ignition and started up his car.

---------------  
Gwen woke slowly, the last thing she remembered was brushing her hair as she readied herself to turn in for the night. She had just gotten home from another night out with her cousin and their friend Kevin trying to be normal teens for once.

"Ben? Kevin?" she asked getting up from the large bed she was laying on, looking around she noticed a silk robe at the end of the bed. Grabbing the robe she put it over her night gown and tied the belt as she got off the bed and walked across the cold stone floor.

Her feet were bare as she lit an orb of mana to use as a light source. She walked around the room trying to find a door. As she got close to the wall she started to look for a way out of the dark room.

Moving around the room, Gwen finally found a door and grabbed the handle. She dispersed her mana as she gripped the handle and pulled on it with all her strength. Growling lightly she kicked the door with her bare foot.

"That must have hurt quite a bit, you could end up hurting yourself even more if you keep doing that" A voice said as a figure said as it came closer to Gwen. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak.

Gwen turned around and summoned another ball of mana, backing up till her back hit the wooden door she stood there in the purple-pink glow staring at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" Gwen asked as the figure reached forward with a blacked gloved hand. "I brought you here for a very special reason, but it is late and you should go back to sleep. I will explain more in the morning. You shouldn't really try to leave just yet." the figure said pushing Gwen gently aside and unlocking the door before leaving and locking the door leaving the teen girl alone.

Letting out a light growl in frustration Gwen threw a ball of mana at the window, she ducked when the mana bounced off the window and flew back toward her and destroyed part of the canopy above the bed.

_Where am I anyway, this isn't going to be easy… the room is charmed or maybe some type of alien tech. Knowing that how am I going to get out of here?_ Gwen thought to herself as she looked around the dark room.

The darkness seemed to engulf her as she looked at her surroundings.

Making her way around the room she found a high wing-backed chair, Gwen sat down and pulled her legs up to her chest as she let sleep claim her.

-------  
Kevin drove down the road, every few moments he yawned as he tried to stay awake.

"Why don't you let me drive, it may just keep us ending up in a ditch soon" Ben said resting his head against the passenger side window.

Slamming his foot on the break, cars following behind had to swerve to miss the green sports car as it sat in the middle of the street.

"Don't even think about it, I'm never going to let you behind the wheel of my car" The elder teen remarked as he took his foot off the break and pressed down on the accelerator making the car move before someone called the cops on him.

Ben sat in silence for a moment before speaking again " We can't keep driving around with no destination we have to think of who could be behind this… or accept that aliens have taken Gwen somewhere." He said looking out at the sky which had begun to lighten on the horizon.

Turning down a road out of town Kevin drove toward the only place that would be open before the sun even was in the sky.

The green camaro pulled into the gravel parking lot of a road side diner, a small gas station was visible next to it.

Kevin climbed out of the car making sure to drag Ben behind him as they entered the diner. Not waiting for anyone to help them Kevin walked behind the counter his hand dragged over the metal counter as he absorbed the metal and allowed it up his arm.

He grabbed the young man at the stove top and shoved him against the wall.

"Where is she Riley?" Kevin growled as he looked over his shoulder at Ben "Ben I want you to meet Riley, he's a pretty good guy other then the fact that he's a trader in the alien slavery business." Kevin said as he rammed Riley against the wall harder.

Riley cowered under Kevin's grip "I don't know who you're asking about, besides I got out of the trading business when I got busted last year. So you can let me go now. I have no idea where that red-headed chick is" He said trying to save his own skin.

Kevin smirked as he looked at the young man whose feet were just brushing the floor "I never said what her hair color was. Now you better tell me where she is or I'm going to shove you into trash chute head first." He said lifting Riley a little higher.

Ben chuckled "You better tell him what he wants or you're going to be picking garbage out of your shorts till next week." The Omnitrix user said chuckling louder.

As Kevin carried Riley closer to the garbage chute he tried to squirm out of the teen's grip. "Some guy paid me a lot of money to grab her, I never got his name…but when I went to her place she was already gone… I swear, now I told you what I know, you can let me go now" he cried out.

Kevin grinned "I never agreed to that" He said throwing the young man down the chute and into the large dumpster below filled with rotting garbage. Leaving the diner Kevin climbed back into his car with Ben "This is both bad and good news, if Riley doesn't have her then we might have just gotten lucky." He remarked as he started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot and tore down the road at sixty miles per hour.

Ben sighed softly "So how many more people are we going to harass before noon?" he asked looking out the window once again as the scenery flew by.

"If the cops don't pull us over first, then about a dozen or so, maybe more if we're lucky and find quite a few of them quickly." The ebony haired teen said taking a sharp corner and heading down the empty road.

----------  
Riley climbed out of garbage and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial button.

"We may have a problem; those two know she's missing. I swear I didn't say anything to them. I told them she was all ready gone when I got there. But knowing them, they will be on your trail soon. It's only a matter of time." The young alien trader remarked to his client on the other end of the line before hanging up.

The other end of the phone hung up as well before heading to his guest's room. After unlocking the door and opening it he looked inside as the sunlight began to filter in through the open windows. Gwen was asleep in the giant chair that was sitting in the corner of the room; her robe sleeve had slipped down a bit revealing the top of her shoulder.

Gwen let out a soft whimper in her sleep. "Kevin" The red headed teen whispered as she slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure standing over her. Out of pure instinct she summoned a disc of mana and shot it at the figure and sent him across the room.

Setting her plan in motion Gwen made a break for the door as her captor lay prone across the room covered by a few books that had fallen off the bookcase. Going down the very lavish hallway toward the grand staircase, Gwen heard her captor following her. Running down the carpeted stairs she tripped on the middle of the stair case and fell the rest of the way down to the stone floor below.

Griping her ankle in pain she felt a presence behind her.

"That wasn't very nice, and now you've ended up hurting yourself. Though I should have known you would come up with a plan like that. I'll just have to keep my wits about me when I come into your room from now on."

Gwen summoned more mana as she threw it over her shoulder and into her captor's face sending him skidding backwards. "Stay away from me…If you come any closer I send you flying through a window." The young Anodite said struggling to get to her feet as she favored her left ankle the most.

"There is such a fire burning in you lovely Gwen…I admire all that energy. It's a good thing you won't be getting away any time soon." the figure said as it reached up and pulled down the hood of the cloak that was covering his face revealing his withered face.

Keeping her wits about her Gwen stood her ground and locked eyes with the young man in front of her. "I thought we sent you to the Null Void, Mike…" Gwen said with a smirk as she put her hand on her hip.

"It's Darkstar…don't call me Michael … I've told you once before that Michael Morningstar is no more thanks to you. " the withered teen growled out as he removed his cloak entirely and discarded it on the floor as he walked forward and stood before Gwen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Information **

Ben slammed his hand on the Omnitrix after selecting his alien. A large flash of green light illuminated the area as Ben changed into the terradino Humongousaur.

"Humongousaur" the terradino roared as it swung its giant tail at a group of approaching DN Aliens and sent them flying. "It was your idea to come here in the first place. How are we going to get answers if we beat everyone of them up?" Ben growled from his alien form as Kevin ran past him and threw himself into his fight with a smaller group of the DNAliens.

Kevin laughed loudly as he started to throw unconscious DNAliens into a pile beside him. "We're not going to ask them any questions… I just felt like beating up someone who can give me a good fight." Kevin called out as three of the aliens attacked him at once.

Ben finally finished his half of the fight and changed back to his human form. "Kevin quit messing around; we have to find Gwen before something terrible happens to her." He called to the older teen. "If you don't hurry up I'm driving your car out of here" Ben joked as he walked toward the car parked near an old building.

"Stay away from my car Tennyson" Kevin roared as he punched the last alien out and took off after the younger teen as he climbed into the passenger seat. After getting into the driver's seat and starting the car up Kevin sat there with the engine idle as he tried to figure out where to go next.

Sitting in silence Ben pulled on a loose thread "Hey Kevin, remember when we first met, when I think back I laugh. You we're such a…" the Omnitrix holder stopped speaking.

"Finish that sentence and you're going to be meeting my foot" Kevin said taking his eyes off the road "I'm serious, I'm trying to forget that past… so don't even think of bringing it up." Kevin growled as the car drifted into the other lane. Pulling the steering wheel to avoid another car, the camaro hit a wet patch and skidded as Kevin hit the brakes. Sliding sideways the camaro finally came to a dead stop with help from a guardrail.

Ben groaned loudly as his hand involuntarily rose to the side of his head to rub the spot that had hit against the window. He could hear distant voices and yelling as he blacked out.

Kevin slammed his hand against the steering wheel as he got out of his car." Oh man my car… I just had it waxed" he groaned. As he climbed back into the driver seat Kevin checked on Ben "You better not croak on me, because you're paying for all these damages." He said as he started to shake Ben's shoulder to wake him up.

Groaning softly Ben moved his head over and began to wake up "What happened… my head is killing me…" he grumbled as he sat up. " I had this terrible dream that you totaled your car"

"That was no dream, we crashed into a guardrail… meaning we don't have any transportation, I'm going to call a tow truck…once we get back to my place we'll try to think of where Gwen could be." Kevin said pulling his cell phone out and dialing a tow truck service he had used many times since joining forces with Ben and Gwen. After the car was loaded onto the flatbed of the truck, the two teens climbed into the cab of the truck and got a ride back to his house.

Kevin checked his car over and groaned at the deep gouges on the passenger side. "It's going to take months to fix this thing" Kevin said banging his hands against the concrete block that had been sitting on the work bench.

Ben growled "Quit thinking about your stupid car…"he said grabbing Kevin by the shoulder and turning him around revealing that his eyes were watering slightly.

"Leave me alone…" he said pulling away from Ben and looking at the crushed cement block under his fist.

_I should have kissed her when I had that chance… even when that highbred was attacking… it was the perfect moment. _ Kevin thought as he remembered how close he and Gwen were when they almost kissed.

------------

Gwen looked at her captor "You were sent to the Null Void, so how did you escape?" she asked.

Michael chuckled "You see… with the promise of alien technology to some very desperate people, I was able to buy my way out and get back here." He said smirking. "Now you are wondering why I've taken you captive I'm sure of it." Michael remarked as he walked closer to Gwen and reached his hand out and touched her cheek.

"I can't tell you just yet, but I do plan on letting you live long enough to see what I have planned. But for now you should return to your room and rest. I'll even help you" Michael remarked as his hand was surrounded by a black aura.

Gwen felt lightheaded as her energy was sucked out of her. Falling backwards she was held up by her captor.

--------  
Ben sat on the couch in Kevin's living room working on the smoothie he bought from Mr. Smoothie. Staring at the blank TV he tried to think of who would take Gwen hostage. Ben had been staring at the screen for so long that he started to drift off to sleep. Moving his hand over to put his empty cup on the end table he knocked a lamp off the table. The flash given off by the lamp shocked Ben out of his lethargic state. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name.

Leaving the living room Ben walked into the garage "did you just call my name?" Ben asked as Kevin pulled himself from under the car.

"If I we're calling you… you would know it" Kevin remarked putting the wrench down on the floor.

Groaning loudly Ben put his hand on his forehead "You know for a moment I thought I also heard Gwen's voice calling my name. That was after the lamp broke and there was a flash of light it was kind of magical even" he said sitting on the workbench.

Kevin looked at the younger teen "I wonder about you sometimes" he said grabbing the wrench once again and pushing himself under the car.

Ben chuckled lightly "You know I just came up with a weird idea to explain where Gwen is but I know for a fact that it is impossible to be true." Ben remarked as he kicked his feet back and forth.

"What like the forever knights grabbed her and are holding her hostage in a tall tower, and we're supposed to be her knights in shining armor and rescue her." Kevin joked as he tightened a bolt. Then it hit him "It wouldn't be them anyway the forever knights only care about alien technology." He remarked sliding out from under the car once again and wiping his hands on a rag.

--------------  
Michael stood in front of the remnants of a mirror; large shards of broken glass littered the floor by his feet.

"Those two idiots are running around looking for her, now I know for a fact that neither one of them is the brains of that group." Michael remarked softly his arms behind his back as he looked at the wall where the mirror once was.

Walking away from the mirror he exited the bedroom and made his way into his study that looked more like it belonged in a computer geek's house.

Going over to one computer he typed something in on the keyboard and a file came up on the screen. With a smirk he opened a drawer and pulled out a holographic disk.

Sitting at the main computer he opened a file on the computer of a pre-recorded message and an image of Gwen sleeping in the winged chair from earlier that morning whispering Kevin's name in her sleep. When he was finished he smirked. "Perfect" he whispered before dropping the holographic disk into an envelope. "Even those two should be smart enough to follow this clue" Michael remarked as he left the room and handed the envelope off to a delivery man standing at the door waiting for his orders "I've given you the directions, make sure they get this as soon as possible. I'm sure even someone like you can handle that" Michael said in an egotistical tone.

Slamming the door in the man's face the former good looking Michael Morningstar walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom and pushed the door open. The heavy wooden door banged against the side of bookcase.

"Lovely Gwen, I would like it if you would join me for lunch… I'm sure you must be starving. Now don't pout. I'll let you go once I have what I want from you." The withered teen said with a cold smirk.

Gwen stood up and ignored the pain in her ankle. "I figured it out; you're using me to get Ben's powers. You know all about his Omnitrix and its powers. "She said creating an orb of mana and pulled her arm back.

Standing there the grey skinned teen held his hands up in surrender "you misunderstand…I don't seek power anymore… at least not just from your cousin but that brutish boy Kevin as well" he said rushing forward and grabbing onto Gwen's wrists and forcing her up against the wall.

----------------------------  
Kevin groaned as he waited for Ben to finish buying chili cheese fries, pacing around his garage he kicked a stone out the door and continued to walk around.

"Stupid Ben, Gwen is still missing and all he cares about is those stupid chili cheese fries he likes so much." Kevin yelled to no one as he walked out of the garage and looked around for Ben.

Turning around Kevin let out a small yell as he came face to face with a delivery man "Don't do that… "He grumbled as he took the package from the delivery man and waited for him to leave.

Going into the garage Kevin opened up the envelope and let the contents fall into his open hand.

"A holographic disk?" he questioned no one as he pressed the button and the image of Gwen sleeping on the chair came up. Staring at the image he drowned out the beginning of the message.

Running out of his garage he made his way down the street and kept running till he came across his friend. "Gwen's in trouble… bigger trouble then we expected." Kevin said holding the holographic disk out to Ben who was busy stuffing his face with chili cheese fries. "What…do you mean?" Ben asked stuffing more fries into his mouth.

Kevin felt like ripping his hair out at that point "Whoever has her is going to kill her at sunrise tomorrow if we don't figure out the riddle they sent!" Kevin yelled grabbing Ben by his jacket and shaking him. " I mean how are we supposed to figure out so stupid riddle that could mean nothing at all, it could just be some sick game and Gwen could all ready be dead" Kevin said finally letting go of Ben.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rescue**

Ben raised his hand and smacked Kevin in the face.

" Sorry but I had to snap you out of it, You know Gwen is a tough girl, a black belt in karate and part alien… she isn't dead… and she won't be, because we are going to figure out what the answer to that riddle is and save her." Ben said huffing loudly.

Kevin tightened his hand into a fist and keeps the holographic disk in his hand.

Just as Ben opened his mouth to speak his girlfriend Julie walked over "What are you two doing here? Ben I thought you had to study for your math test today?" Julie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Turning around looking like a frazzled monster Kevin spoke first "We have to figure out some stupid riddle to find Gwen, 'a name for the devil but also the sun, be quick about it or there isn't much fun'" Kevin remarked gritting his teeth in anger.

Julie looked at the two boys "Start from the beginning what happened to Gwen?" she asked taking a seat on an empty bench.

Ben took in a deep breath "This morning my uncle Frank called at like three in the morning saying Gwen went missing. So I went to Kevin's and woke him up and we've been driving around all day beating up aliens and alien slave traders for information. While I came to get some fries Kevin got this holographic disk that has a riddle that he just told you and now we need to solve it or Gwen is going to die." Ben said in one breath, his cheeks were flushed as he took a seat as well to catch his breath.

Looking at Julie, Ben continued to pant "So do you know anything that could help us?" he asked leaning backward against the table.

Julie tapped her finger against her chin as she started to think about the riddle, after a few minutes she looked at Ben and Kevin "Morningstar" she said.

Kevin's eyes became cold "He's supposed to be in the null void… but this time he's not going to be so lucky: Kevin growled as he ran off back toward his house.

"Kevin wait" Ben called as he turned to Julie "I'll call you later Julie" Ben said as he ran to catch up to the older teen.

-------  
Gwen turned her head away and struggled against Michael's grip "Let me go, I'm not going to help you get any energy from my friends." She said trying not to imagine Kevin getting captured by a stupid trap.

Michael smirked "too late, they should be looking for me right this moment. Kevin is a stupid young man he would do anything to get you back" the young man said giving a dark chuckle.

"He's not stupid; Kevin is one of the smartest guys I know. He's going to find you and wipe that smirk off your ugly face." Gwen smirked trying to cover up the fact that she was scared.

The disfigured teen pushed the girl away till she was lying on the bed again, her back was facing him.

Gwen closed her eyes and buried her face in the soft pillow; she wanted to cry at that moment. She just wanted to see Kevin and tell him how she felt about him.

"Leave me alone, I'm going to get out of here and you're going back to the Null Void, If Kevin doesn't kill you first." Gwen said with confidence.

Michael only smirked "There are dresses in the closet, I'm sure you want to look pretty for when your knight comes to save you. You wouldn't want him to see you in just a nightgown" Michael remarked as he left the room and slammed the door closed and locked it.

Gwen sat up on the bed and looked her-self over and blushed, if Kevin was coming to save her he would see her in next to nothing. Getting off the bed she limped over to the closet and pulled the wooden door open.

---------  
Kevin opened the driver's side door to his car only to have it slammed shut in his face. Ben was standing in front of him keeping Kevin from getting into his car.

" Think about it Kevin, if he has Gwen then it has to be a trap you can't just go running into a place without a plan especially after the last time we went up against him." Ben said breathing heavy.

Balling his hand into a fist Kevin, sighed "Sorry Ben" he said as he punched his friend in the stomach knocking the rest of the air out of his lungs. Pushing the younger teen aside Kevin climbed into his car and took off.

Ben got to his feet holding his stomach as he walked out of the garage and saw the camaro's retreating taillights. Pushing his sleeve up, he selected Big Chill on the Omnitrix and slammed his hand against the watch face.

Changing into the large moth alien, "Big Chill" the alien said as it flew into the sky and flew after the green sports car. He flew over the car and kept speed with it as it sped up and pulled onto the highway.

"Where is he going is such a hurry?" Big Chill said to himself as he beat his wings faster.

Kevin pushed the accelerator down to the floor as he weaved his way through traffic. He knew that someone like Morningstar wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to the same place a third time to hold a hostage. Which led Kevin to believe that Michael; would go somewhere that was still in his comfort zone.

"But where would a deranged teen monster go" Kevin grumbled as he passed a billboard for a new amusement park with an actual castle that was scheduled to open in two years. Slowing his car down Kevin smirked. "Perfect place for that pompous jerk" the older teen whispered to him-self as he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and took off at sixty miles an hour down the highway.

-------  
Michael stood outside the bedroom door waiting for Gwen to finish getting dressed. Knocking on the door he waited for a response.

Inside the bedroom Gwen found a sky blue dress, putting the dress on the red haired girl made her way slowly to the door she opened it and cringed slightly at the sight.

"Kevin will come to save me" Gwen said putting her arms around herself. She hated the feeling of Michael's eyes looking her over. "Take a picture it will last longer. That way you have something to look at in the Null void you dried out freak" she remarked coldly.

Laughing Michael just clicked his tongue loudly "You think some well chosen words will scare me. You need to remember that I've captured your friends before, and when I use you as bait I can bend them to my will." He said with a sigh. "I've set up enough clues for them… they should be here very soon"

Leading Gwen out of the room the two teens went down to the sitting room.

-----------

Ben finally caught up to Kevin's car and landed on the roof and held on as the sports car took the corner and finally skidded to a stop at the end of a very long road. Kevin climbed out of the car as Ben changed back beside him.

Looking up at the amusement park under construction, the only attraction that seemed complete was the castle on the hill.

"It's got kind of a homey charm doesn't it?" Ben joked a bit

Kevin had to snort a bit "Yeah, if you're an energy sucking vampire like Morningstar" he said as he started up the road.

Keeping to the side of the road the two teens knew that they were expected.

Ben looked over at his friend "You know… this is stupid we're not going to have any energy to fight when we get there." He said putting his hand on his side to cover the stitch he was getting.

"We're not going in just yet, I have a plan to get us in that castle" he whispered as he walked off the road into the woods. "We'll have to go through the woods to keep from being seen" he said as he continued up the slope. When they got to the park they noticed that there was a strange feeling in the air as if they were being watched from all sides.

Kevin looked around and placed his hand on a, granite bolder that was beside them, soon his body was covered in a shell of granite. Ben dialed the Omnitrix till he came to Echo-Echo, slamming the face down he changed into the short alien and looked up at Kevin "Echo-Echo"

Moving quickly he ran up the hill with Kevin behind him as they entered the grounds that belonged to the castle, the front door opened with a loud groan.

"Why do I feel like this is like those old time horror movies?" Ben asked in Echo-Echo's digitized voice.

Rolling his eyes the older teen grabbed the small alien and stomped his way in through the front door and looked around the grand foyer. "Show your ugly face Morningstar so I can beat it to a bloody pulp!"Kevin yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fight**

"Well… well it's so nice to see you two again. I'm sure that Gwen would say the same but she's is indisposed at the moment." Michael said standing before the two.

Kevin dropped Ben on the floor and ran at the teen

"Kevin don't" Ben called after his friend but it was too late, Kevin was already across the room and had his rival by the throat. "If you don't tell me where Gwen is I'm going to break your neck," The raven haired teen yelled.

Ben snuck away and started to look for his cousin. As he made his way into the study the Sonorosian hid behind a couch when he heard a sound, looking over the arm of the couch he saw Gwen crying. "Gwen, you're safe" Ben said taking his cousin's hand and brought her out to the entrance way where the fight was in progress.

---------  
Kevin had enough of the pompous jerk in front of him, grabbing the teen he threw him into the stair case. "I'm… going to beat you…to a pulp and then…toss what's left of you… into the void." Kevin panted as he punched Michael repeatedly in the face.

Collecting his energy Michael sent Kevin flying through the air causing him to crash into a suit of armor. "Now you see Kevin, after my last visit to the void I came up with a plan. As soon as I got out I pulled together some people who we're quite eager to see you and Ben again." Michael remarked as Forever Knights filtered into the room from the halls blocking all the exits.

"I've made a deal with them, they get to tear you two to bits and I get to savor each moment of the entertainment." The blonde said from his spot as the knights began to advance with speed.

Ben turned the dial on the omnitrix and changed into the plant alien.

"Swampfire" the Methanosian said as he slowly started to release methane gas from his body. Sending the vine roots into the ground Ben took out five Forever Knights before they reached Kevin.

Gwen summoned a large ball of mana and took down another ten of the charging knights. "Don't mess with me, you wouldn't want to mess with me after the night I've been through" Gwen said taking down even more of the enemy. The red head went over to Kevin and pulled him to his feet. "Get up Kevin… this isn't time to sleep" Gwen grunted as the Forever Knights circled them. "Kevin… the Knights are trashing your car" the red head called, the one sentence woke the older teen up. "No one touches my car but me!" he yelled tackling four of the knights at once and started to punch them out.

Swampfire slid back next to his cousin "What did you say to him?" he asked as he watched Kevin plow through the armor covered knights.

"I told him that his car was being taken apart for pieces…" she grunted flipping a knight over her shoulder. Ben laughed as he took out the rest of the knights in a single blow.

Michael sighed "why do I even bother hiring help… when I can do it myself" he said summoning his own energy into a large sphere capturing the three teens in front of him. Gwen summoned one of her own to protect them.

"How long do you think you can hold this up Gwen?" Ben asked as he changed back to normal. "Well he wants to suck up our energy, so if I can get him to take mine first you two will be safer for maybe ten minutes" Gwen said increasing the shield slightly.

Kevin growled "So you're going to use yourself as bait to let us get away, are you nuts Gwen?"

Michael had enough of listening to the drivel coming from his captives. "Enough, all you do is just talk…" he said summoning more energy; the mana shield began to crack under the pressure. Soon it was gone and the three teens were held in separate spheres. As he drained their energy Michael could only smirk. " When I'm done with you, you'll all be taking a one way trip into the Null void…you see I happened to find a Null Void generator and with all my free time I got it working." The blonde said laughing at his own diabolical plan to get rid of the thorns in his side.

---------  
As Ben, Kevin and Gwen lay on the floor the last of their energy was all that was left, Michael slowly walked forward toward Kevin. "You have been the biggest pain in my side Levin" he growled kicking Kevin in the ribs.

"You're the last one going into the void; I want to see your reaction when your girlfriend goes in first. The aliens that she helped put away will tear her to shreds." Michael remarked as he laughed pulling Kevin up by his hair.

Kevin forced his eyes open, his body just wanted to shut down and rest. "Leave her alone, or I'll beat you to a pulp… I never liked you from the moment I met you." Kevin said trying to stay awake. "I'm not going to let you harm her at all." he groaned out putting his arm over his ribs. His eyes moved past his enemy and fell on his friends lying on the ground unconscious leaving him alone to fight their enemy.

_I can't fight him alone… not in this state; if anything happens to Gwen then I'll never forgive myself._ Kevin thought as he forced his body to stand up using the wall as support.

"You three can't do anything to stop me now, and at this moment you don't anyone to keep you from the void" the mummy teen said pulling a remote out and activating the null void generator against the wall.

Absorbing the material of the cement wall he charged the teen villain fists ready.

"Your too weak to stop me, I've drained most of your energy. Once you go through I'll be the sending the others soon" Michael remarked creating a black energy ball and sending it at Kevin throwing him back into the opening of the null-void.

As soon as Kevin went through the opening the generator began to malfunction and it finally broke down leaving Kevin stranded in the void once again.

"Looks like you two will have to will have to wait till I can repair it. But just to make sure that you don't get any ideas, I'll have to take care of this." Michael said walking over to Ben and raises his leg, just as he was about to bring it down on Ben's hand a shield appeared covering both Gwen and Ben.

Michael looked at where the shield came from and saw an old woman standing in the doorway her arms outstretched and creating one shield around her-self and another one around the two teens lying on the ground.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place anyway?"Michael asked putting his arms behind his back.

The older woman kept her shield up as she spoke "all Anodites can sense when another of their kind is in danger or is harmed. "Verdona said pulling the shield teens into her shield. When they were close enough she concentrated on her grand children. Verdona teleported herself Gwen and Ben out of the castle to where Kevin's car sat at the bottom of the dirt road and gave both of them some of her energy.

--------  
Ben slowly got to his feet and rubbed his forehead "What happened, I feel like just drank a smoothie too quickly and had a massive brain freeze" Ben mumbled helping his cousin to her feet.

"So where is that friend of yours Walter?" Verdona asked as she leaned on the hood of Kevin's car.

Ben and Gwen looked at their grandmother "His name is Kevin" They said in unison.

Gwen looked around "Wait where is he? The last thing I remember is… he said he had a Null void generator, Kevin's in the void again." Gwen said putting her hand on her forehead.

Ben started to pace around the car a few times "Kevin can take care of himself, he knows the void and he can deal with anything that comes his way. For now we have to just regroup ourselves before we take the next step." Ben said scratching his head a bit.

"Kevin is stuck in the Null Void we can't leave him in there more than we already have. He's always said he would never go back. Now's he's back there and we have to save him before something bad happens to him" Gwen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Thanks for saving us Grandma, I know you went to a lot of trouble to help us but we have to go back and get through that generator to the Null void." Gwen said starting to walk back up the trail.

"Don't bother, that machine was broken up when I got there. So your friend is stuck for now. I'm guessing you two want to get away from here. Well don't worry we're going now" Verdona said still sitting on the floor and concentrating on the car and her grandchildren before reappearing in Kevin's garage. "What a charming place. Why were you thinking of this place Gwen?"

Gwen looked at her alien grandmother "this is Kevin's house and he would like it if his car was here and not left behind." She said softly running her hand over the car's hood thinking of Kevin.

------

Kevin slowly woke up floating in the air, as he looked around he felt something grab his arm and pull him down toward the surface of an asteroid. Drifting in and out of consciousness the raven haired teen lay in the bed breathing softly gaining his energy back.

As the hours passed he finally woke to a semi-dark room, getting out of bed he walked around the room looking at the bare walls.

"Damn it… I'm back in the Null Void" he said kicking a small rock across the floor till it collided with the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Void**

After an hour Kevin grabbed his hair and tugged at it "When I get out of here I'm going to get out here. I'm going to make sure my car is fine then I'm going to send that walking jerky stick on a trip full of pain." The raven haired teen remarked punching his fist into his open hand.

"Take it easy, you only woke an hour ago… all your energy hasn't come back yet.' The voice said leading Kevin back to the edge of the small bed and forcing him to sit down to rest.

Kevin groaned loudly "I never wanted to be back in this place" he said lowering his head into his open hands. "If I never get out of here then I'll never see Gwen anymore… or Ben" he said trying to cover his feelings for the red headed girl. Lowering his head into his hands as another wave of fatigue hit him. Laying back down he started to breathe softly dreaming of the red headed girl he fought evil aliens with.

-----------  
Gwen groaned "Ben you can't just stop planning and go get those stupid chili cheese fries, we're trying to save our friend from the null void" Gwen said looking at the giant plate of fries her cousin was holding.

"We've been thinking for over three hours and I got hungry. We need to think of a way to get into the void and back out. We have to find another working generator… or get a broken one to work again. It's not like you can rip us a doorway into the Null Void" he said popping a few more fries into his mouth.

Creating a small shield around the chili cheese fries Gwen lifted them out of her cousin's hand and set them on top of a shelf. "You can get them back once we save Kevin." The red headed girl said crossing her arms over her chest.

Turning the dial on the Omnitrix Ben slammed his hand down "Goooooop!"The polymorph cried out as the small UFO pulled the slime up to the shelf and alien goo devoured the chili fries, plate and all before letting out a loud burp. "Excuse me" he squeaked as he fell back to the floor and changed back into his human form. "Now we can go try to get Kevin out of there, our only problem is how do we find a way in there?" Ben asked

"I don't know Ben; I'm making this up as I go… right now… I just need some time to think" she said sitting on the cement ground by Kevin's car and leaning against the metal door. "I just wish Grandpa Max was here, he would know how to get into the Null Void to find Kevin."

------

"Here eat this you need food to rebuild your strength" the cloaked figure said keeping his back to Kevin as he handed him a stone bowl of food.

Taking the bowl Kevin gave it a sniff, wrinkling his nose a bit at the smell he shrugged his shoulders "thanks I think…" he mumbled pushing the food around with a spoon carved out of stone. "You haven't seen two other teens around here have you, a guy with brown hair and green eye wearing a weird watch or a girl with red hair and green eyes, their cousins." Kevin said look at his caregiver.

"Gwen and Ben right?" he asked as he tended the fire in the oven.

Kevin's head shot up "Are they here, where are they!" he cried out in surprise putting the bowl aside on a nightstand.

"No, you were calling out names when I found you… I guess those two are your friends… or more like he's your friend and she's your girlfriend" the man said.

Sputtering Kevin closed his mouth his cheeks flushed darkly "we're just friends, actually more like we fight aliens together, those two just use me for rides really since I'm the only one who's old enough to drive." He said finally sitting back down on the bed ignoring the food beside him.

"But I'm sure they trying to get me out of here…or I would at least hope so". The teen said solemnly, lowering his head again into his hands as he started to think about Gwen and how if couldn't find a way out of the Null Void he would never see her again.

_Oh man I was an idiot those two we're barely awake and I got all head strong and just charged in not thinking… who knows what he's done to them._ Kevin thought tugging at his hair in anger.

--------  
As Gwen sat against the car she tried to concentrate on Kevin, it had only been a few hours but she was already starting to forget what he looked and even what he smelled liked, not that she liked to smell him, but he had this scent that reminded her of her grandfather.

_You would think being an alien or at least half an alien would help find him_ Gwen thought as she stared at the cement wall. Locked on a single spot Gwen rose to her feet; in her mind she could hear someone, as if they were far away. After a moment the voice was gone and the trance was broken. "Ben I know how to get there now" she said looking at her cousin. "I heard him, and if I can concentrate hard enough I might be able to rip a doorway into the Null Void, but once I do if we both go in then I don't know if we'll be able to get back. " She said a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry dear, you two go save Donny and I'll stay here and open that doorway back up when you two are done"

"Kevin" they both said again rolling their eyes a bit at their grandmother as she laughed "right of course, I was always bad with names" she remarked.

Gwen looked at her cousin and grandmother "Without any real coordinates to where we're going or even a proper generator it's going to be a low chance we're even in the right place. But Kevin needs our help" she said closing her eyes and trying to pinpoint Kevin as if he were just down the street. Holding he hands out she created a rift, pulling it apart with all her strength she waited for Ben to go first before jumping in after him.

"Now I know why he always spoke badly of this place, there is nothing here" Ben said giving out a low whistle. Both teens were standing on a large asteroid the nothingness around them made them feel as if something was watching them. "No sense in just standing here, we need some wings" Ben said as he dialed Jetray and slammed his hand down, morphing into the aerophibian "Jetray" he called out as he crouched down "get on…we'll fly around and you can try to sense him." He said as the red head held on around his neck before he took to the sky.

------  
"Tell me about your girlfriend, I bet she's really cute" the man said finally facing Kevin though his hood was still up and covering his face.

Kevin kept his eyes down "What's there to say about Gwen other than, she's smart and great at martial arts, she's really good looking, a real great listener and even though she goes to a preppy school she isn't like those preppy kids she's surrounded by all day." The sixteen year old said looking at the floor between his feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world to him at that moment.

"She sounds like someone special, take my advice and don't let her get away." the man said getting to his feet and walking out of the small cave to the ledge, looking out at the barren rock he sighed.

_How is that supposed to happen when I'm stuck here _Kevin thought wringing his hands together.

-------  
"He's that way Ben" Gwen said pointing to her left as Jetray took off flying in the direction till the cousins came upon the cloaked man.

Landing on asteroid a few feet from the figure, Ben turned back to his human form and rubbed his neck "You know Gwen you're not the lightest person in the world" Ben groaned.

Gwen shot a look at her cousin and walked toward the cloaked figure "Excuse me, but we're looking for guy named Kevin he has dark hair and he's about this tall" Gwen said raising her hand up to Kevin's height.

Nodding his head the cloaked man pointed behind him to the cave.

Walking past the man Gwen went into the cave quietly and saw Kevin sitting on the bed with his head down. "Kevin you're all right!"Gwen cried out throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Gwen what are you doing here, this place isn't safe you shouldn't have come here something could have happen to you, what were you thinking risking your life." Kevin said finally pulling away from Gwen. Getting to his feet he looked down at the girl. "How stupid could you be coming in here without a plan?"He asked instantly regretting what he asked.

Turning away and going back outside Gwen looked at her cousin talking to the man in the hooded cloak. "What a jerk" she cried hugging her cousin in tears.

Kevin walked out of the cave and went over to Ben and Gwen and kicked a stone as he tried to get the words out to apologize. "Look I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it" he said having a hard time trying to find the right words.

"Why don't you two come inside and have some of my stew it will warm you up after all your travel. Come on pumpkin, you look like you could use some." The man said pushing his hood down revealing who he was.

Ben and Gwen looked at the man "Grandpa!" they both cried out at the same time running over to him and hugging him. "We thought you had died" Ben said finally letting go of his grandfather.

Max chuckled and kept hugging Gwen before finally letting go and leading the three teens back into his home. "What happened was that projector went off instead of blowing me up I was sent here, where I've been making the best of it by helping those who needed help around here though I do miss everyone back home." Max said serving his grandkids some stew.

Kevin automatically made a face at the offer and covered his mouth when he saw Ben actually try the food. Looking past Ben Kevin's eyes fell on Gwen who was currently keeping her back to him since she was still upset at him even though he apologized.

"So Ben do you have a plan to get back to Earth?" Max asked as he put down his empty bowl.

Ben nodded his head "Grandma Verdona is waiting for our signal from Gwen, when that happens she's going to help rip a doorway to Earth so we can get home." He said putting the bowl he was holding down.

Standing up Gwen walked outside and started to concentrate on making a connection with her grandmother. As she built the connection mentally she heard something behind her. "Kevin I'm busy right now, we can talk later" she said keeping her eyes closed.

Gwen continued to create the connection when something tackled her to the ground knocking her out.

"Stay away from her" Kevin yelled jumping on the back of the Null guardian and began punching it repeatedly in the head area before it started to fly off.

Leaping off the creature Kevin ran over to Gwen and picked her up in his arms. "Gwen wake up, come on don't mess with me. Look I'm really sorry that I said those things to you, I'm really glad that you came to find me and I just want you to wake up. " the elder teen said softly as he rested his lips against her forehead and placed a soft kiss hoping that it would wake Gwen.

At that moment the opening between the worlds ripped open as Verdona held it open "Come on you three hurry up I can't hold it forever." She called into the void.

Ben climbed out first and helped lift the unconscious Gwen out then Kevin climbed out.

Max watched "Ben, I can't come home yet but trust me when I promise I will be back soon, just take care of your cousin and keep doing your job." Max called as he waved goodbye to his grandkids and to Verdona.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Kevin asked shaking Gwen as he tried to wake her.

Verdona crouched down beside Kevin and held her hand out "She was trying to make a connection to this world wasn't she when this happened, Gwen isn't sleeping she's trapped in her own mind. It's hard to explain but in simple human terms she's in a type of coma." The Anodite said moving her hand away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mind Games**

Kevin looked at the older Anodite "If you know what's wrong, then why don't you help her?" He asked keeping Gwen in his arms.

Verdona sighed and shook her head before responding "It's not that easy, I just can't go in to her mind. I don't know enough about her, I can send you in there to find her and bring her back." Verdona remarked sitting back against Kevin's bed.

Ben looked at the floor quietly before speaking "What if Kevin can't find her, what's going to happen to Gwen?" he asked tracing his finger in a small design in the rug below him.

The older Anodite shook her head "I'm not sure, but I am sure that Gwen would want to be back in her own room" she remarked transporting the group to Gwen's bedroom.

"Hey my room wasn't that bad, it was just a little messy" Kevin said as he laid Gwen on her bed.

Just as Gwen's head hit the pillow her parents entered the room to investigate the voice they heard. Rushing over to their daughter's bed and took her hand. "What happened to her?" Frank asked holding Gwen's hand.

Kevin and Ben looked at each other unsure of how to break the news that Gwen fought dangerous aliens in her free time.

Both teens knew that her parents knew quite a bit about aliens but they didn't want to be the ones to tell them that Gwen risked her life every other day.

-------------  
After a few minutes of complete silence Frank looked at his nephew "Ben, what aren't two telling us?"He asked seriously.

Taking in a deep breath Ben looked at his aunt and uncle. "When we're not in school or doing homework, well some of us doing homework, all three of us go out and hunt aliens. Bad aliens that threaten the Earth, and sometimes people that are a danger to this world." He remarked looking over at Kevin to do some talking but Kevin looked away so that Ben would have to do all the talking. Ben took a deep breath and continued explaining everything to his aunt and uncle.

"When Gwen went missing it was a trap set up by a guy we met who we thought we could use in our fight against DN Aliens but he turned out to be a bad guy as well. Once we saved Gwen we had to travel to the Null Void to get Kevin back and when we were coming back home something happen and Gwen's in some type of coma." Ben finished and looked at his relatives.

As both parents looked at each other "Ben, I think it's time you and Kevin go home" Frank said still holding Gwen's hand tightly.

"I'm sure both your parents have been wondering where you are if you have been out all day." He added not bothering to hide the fact that he didn't want Gwen to be spending any more time with a guy like Kevin.

Kevin stood up from where he was sitting.

"Look sir, it's my fault this happened to Gwen. If I hadn't been so stupid and charged Morningstar when I wasn't ready then Gwen wouldn't have had to travel into the Null Void with Ben and she wouldn't have gotten hurt like this." He growled at his own stupid mistake, he let the anger get the best of him as he slammed his hand against the wall causing a huge dent.

Ben jumped to his feet and led Kevin toward the bedroom door so they could talk in private.

"Kevin, cool it or my uncle is going to throw you out if you keep destroying his house. I know your upset about what happened to Gwen but remember Grandma Verdona said she could send you into Gwen's mind to find her. You won't be able to do that if Uncle Frank throws you own" Ben hissed making sure to keep his voice down as he calmed the older teen down.

"I just thought of something Tennyson, Morningstar has no idea we're out of the Null Void… putting us there could have been part of a larger plan. If I'm going to be inside Gwen's mind you should go see if you can track down that mummy before he does something else." Kevin said walking back into the bedroom. "All right, let's do this before I come to my senses" he said taking his seat again.

Verdona walked over to Kevin's side "hang on, I'm an Anodite not a miracle worker so you just have to trust me. Once you find Gwen, tell her to wake up and she should as you should as well." she said putting her hand on Kevin's shoulder and taking Gwen's free hand.

Sending mana through her arm and into Kevin, Verdona acted as a doorway so Kevin could enter Gwen's mind and help her wake up.

Kevin's body fell forward off of the chair he was sitting on and landed on his legs he was propped up by the front of the nightstand and the side of Gwen's bed as he was projected into Gwen's mind.

--------------

Gwen walked around, she felt like she had been walking in circles for some time. She was scared, nothing seemed familiar to her. All she knew was that it was dark and hard to walk around.

_This place looks a little familiar, it looks like Bellwood Park but if this is the park then where is everybody? this place is always filled with people running around and kids playing on the swings._ Gwen thought as she walked around where ever she was trying to figure out something.

"Kevin, Ben? Is there anyone here?" she called looking around trying to see if anyone was around. "The better question is where is here anyway, the last thing I remember is trying to make a connection with Grandma. " Gwen said to herself looking around for anything familiar.

Finally finding her way out of the shady park Gwen walked down the empty streets of seemingly deserted Bellwood.

Heading down the street Gwen searched for some living person. Letting her body move on its own Gwen found herself in what looked like Kevin's garage but it was different. The air felt heavier then outside of the garage.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked looking around the garage and in the house. Looking under the car Gwen heard something fall over but it was a hollow sound. "Hello is anyone there?" she asked looking around.

Sitting down on the floor of the garage Gwen pulled her legs up to her chest, she felt like crying. Something about sounds the feeling of the air and everything around her upset Gwen.

----------

Kevin opened his eyes and looked around, he was in what looked like Gwen's bedroom but it was dull and the light coming in through the windows was pale.

"What the heck is going on around here?" he grumbled standing up and rubbing head a bit. Walking out of the empty room Kevin left the house and started to walk down the street toward his house.

"Gwen! Gwen where are you?' Kevin called as he continued down the street. As he took a break he felt a heavy pressing feeling all over his body. It felt like there was huge bolder on his chest and it was crushing all the air out of him.

-------

Ben stood by his aunt and uncle "You can trust Kevin, he really does care about Gwen and everything that has happened to her is really eating him up inside." The brunette teen said breaking the silence in the room.

Frank looked over his shoulder at Ben "It doesn't matter how much this is hurting him, he's a reckless young man and I don't want Gwen to be around him anymore. I'm sure your parents will say the same thin Ben" the elder Tennyson said.

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Frank, this boy is just like your father when he was younger. Besides I didn't throw up a stink when you wouldn't date that nice girl I picked out for you" Verdona said waving her hand ignoring her daughter in law's glaring eyes.

Ben backed up slowly; he knew that Kevin was right about the mummified teen he would have a back-up plan.

"I'll be back soon, I have to go check something out for a little while." he said exiting the room and making his way out of his uncle's house. Dialing the Omnitrix he slammed his hand down.

"Big Chill" the Necrofriggian called out as it took to the sky and flew toward the castle where they left Michael behind.

Flying through the sky Ben couldn't help but worry about his cousin and wonder if she would ever wake up if Kevin couldn't help her.

Ben arrived over the amusement park.

Float down to the ground he landed and changed back behind a trash can and crawled under a platform to hide.

As a large group passed right by him the clinking metal filled Ben's ears and right away he knew that to get out of all of this alive he would have to fight with his head more than ever.

----------

Kevin finally reached his street, the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse with every step he took. As he forced himself farther down the road he struggled to move his body.

When his foot hit the edge of his driveway, Kevin looked up at his house and noticed that it was pale in color like everything else.

What really stood out was the red head sitting on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Gwen" he said to himself rushing over to her side and pulling her into his arms "Gwen, are you all right?" he asked trying to seem cool but at the same time caring.

Gwen rested he head against Kevin's shoulder and took a deep breath before she spoke. "There is a feeling of dread here" she said softly letting Kevin hold her.

"This is your mind Gwen; you were knocked out by a Null Guardian and you're in a coma. I came in here to get you back to normal. So we have to find the way out of here." He said keeping her close to his body.

"By the way Ben ratted us all out to your parents about fighting aliens, so I'm guessing you're going to have a lot to talk about when you wake up." Kevin remarked finally letting go of Gwen and helping her to her feet.

As the two teens left the garage they came face to face with someone from the past. Gwen stopped walking looking at the figure in front of her and Kevin.

"It's not possible…Ben destroyed him" Gwen said softly in shock.

Kevin stepped in front of Gwen and looked her in the eyes "Gwen, this is your mind; your memories you can make him go away or get weaker. He's not real none of this around us is real." Kevin said grabbing Gwen by her shoulders.

---------

"I don't believe it, oh man I have to get out of here and hope that Kevin and Gwen are awake by now." Ben whispered to himself.

Groups Forever Knights were patrolling around the castle making sure that no one got inside.

_This can't be good; they still wouldn't be here unless Morningstar had more up his sleeve than just kidnapping Gwen before. He wanted us in the Null Void for a reason to leave us stranded so we couldn't stop him from doing something._ Ben thought as a small group of knights marched past his hiding spot and going around the corner of the castle and toward the back.

Slipping out from his hiding spot Ben crept toward the door and wrapped his hand around the handle he heard someone coming.

Pushing the door open slowly Ben moved behind a column before he was noticed. Letting out a sigh of relief as two more guards passed Ben waited and moved to the next column. Stopping for a moment he heard voices coming closer.

"You did well, now those three will never cause problems for anyone again, I must ask how you got them all into the Null Void" the voice said as it came closer to Ben's position.

A loud laugh filled the air "It was quite easy, once one of them went through the other two went in to save their friend, I didn't have to do anything." Michael said letting out another laugh.

When it was safe enough Ben looked around from his hiding spot. Staying quite he watched as the teen mummy and one of the forever knights headed for the large room off of the lobby.

Ben slid out of hiding and followed the two till he was hiding outside the door.

"Now I can return to my good looks and no one will be around to stop me now that Ben Tennyson is floating around the Null Void looking for that friend of his." Michael said sitting on one of the many seats in the room.

-----

Gwen concentrated hard as the being began to fade out and finally disappeared. Letting a sigh out both teens looked at each other.

"It looks like your memories are starting to cross over into whatever limbo this is and I'm guessing the longer we stay here the more real they might get." Kevin said. "So Gwen, wake up now, everyone is really worried about you" Kevin said softly as he slowly faded away.

Waking back up in Gwen's room on the floor, the raven haired teen got to his feet ignoring the pain in his back from his body lying in a weird position for such a long period of time.

As Gwen's emerald green eyes slowly opened, Kevin smiled a bit but hid it just slightly.

Smiling a bit and sitting up slowly Gwen looked at her parents "Mom, Dad, it's great to see you guys again" she said hoping that they weren't too upset that she never told them about the alien fighting.

"We have a lot to discuss young lady, so I think now you really do have to go now" Frank said looking at Kevin in a tone that Kevin knew that it was a tone not to mess with.

Heading for the door Kevin looked back at Gwen "I'll see you later Gwen, if Ben comes back here tell him to come over to my place." Kevin said waving his hand a bit as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He knew it was wrong but he needed to hear what was going to be said.

Pressing his ear to the door Kevin strained his ears to hear what was being said inside about him.

"Gwen, we were so worried about you when you disappeared. We're not going to tell you that you can't spend time with Kevin, but he is bad influence for you and your cousin, not to mention if you didn't have to go rescue him then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. So we're going to hope you make the right decision and start spending time with some of your other friends." Her father said getting up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and heads for the bedroom door and pulls it open. "We're going to let you rest now dear" Gwen's mother said kissing Gwen on the cheek before leaving with Frank.

Verdona stayed behind "I'm just going to talk to Gwen for a few minutes; I'll be down in a few minutes for some tea. Be a dear and make some up." Verdona said as she waited for her son and daughter in law leave the room. "Now kiddo, if you want my advice I think that you should just follow your own heart. I did and I had the most fun in my entire life with your grandfather. So just do what you think is right, I'm going to head downstairs" Verdona said leaving the room so Gwen could think.

-------------  
Kevin dropped from the window ledge he had been holding on to for the last few minutes, when he heard the door open the first time his mind acted quickly and he found himself dangling out the window like a fish on a line. Sitting on the ground by the oak tree in the side yard Kevin's mind reeled at what he had heard inside the house. While deep in thought Kevin forgot about Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Date**

Ben kept quiet as he slid out of his hiding spot and out of the castle. Making sure that he made it far enough away he let out a loud sigh. "That was close, I better get back" the Omnitrix user whispered selecting Jetray before flying off for his cousin's house. Just as he was about to land in front of his uncle's house Ben saw Kevin walking away from the house.

Flying down to the ground and changing back Ben ran up to Kevin and grabbed him by the arm.

"Kevin, so is Gwen awake?"Ben asked a determined look on his face he needed to know the truth about his cousin.

Turning around Kevin looked at Ben "She's awake, but her parents basically told her that they don't want her to spend any more time with me. I don't blame them. It was my entire fault Gwen ended up in that coma, I was too hotheaded and I didn't think things through before attacking that jerk." He said pulling away from Ben and continued down the sidewalk.

As both teens continued to walk down the concrete path Ben filled Kevin in on everything he saw and heard. By the time they reached Kevin's house Ben's throat was raw from describing every little detail to Kevin.

Leaving Kevin's house Ben headed home, he knew that he was probably going to be in trouble for skipping school all day. When he got home Ben snuck inside, his parents had already turned in for the night. Letting out a sigh of relief he climbed into bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

Kevin wasn't tired at all, to keep his mind focused he decided to work on his car, being under the body of the car and tweaking the engine made him feel better since he couldn't sleep that night at all. Many thoughts rushed through his mind, most of the thoughts centered on Gwen. Letting out a loud sigh Kevin picked up a wrench and went back to work under the car. Lying on his back Kevin stared at the undercarriage of his car. He couldn't stop thinking about her at all; no matter how hard he tried everything he touched, smelled, looked at or heard reminded him of Gwen.

_Now that her parents are like this it's more noticeable now… it's not like I can tell anyone that Gwen makes me weak in the knees when she says anything to me. But that's nothing, she's just so perfect… she can do better than me. _Kevin thought putting the wrench down on the ground as he rolled out from under the car, he expected to see Gwen sitting there. He felt his heart sink a bit when he saw that the garage was completely empty.

Leaving the garage and turning the light off Kevin headed to his room and dropped onto the bed and looked at the ceiling he knew that sleep was never coming for him that night, his mind was racing too much.

"I survived the Null Void only to be struck down like this" Kevin whispered to himself groaning and putting a pillow over his face in an attempt to fall asleep.

--------  
Gwen needed to be alone, getting up from her bed she climbed out her window and lay back against the rough surface of the shingles and looked at the sky above her head. Gwen raised her arm above her and opened her palm to the sky, looking at it she tried to remember what it felt like to have Kevin as close as he was when he held her before. Even if it was in her mind Gwen could remember everything about the way Kevin held her and spoke softly to her.

The red headed teen knew her parents said what they did because they were worried about her safety.

Scoffing loudly Gwen dropped her arm. "I fight DN Aliens for crying out loud, I was just caught off guard the other night. If I never see that jerk again it will be too soon," She said softly as she sat up her hair sticking to the roof shingles a bit. Pushing her hair behind her ear Gwen looked at the stars. "I should get back inside" she said softly.

Climbing back into her bedroom she close the window and locked it tightly making sure it was secure before changed and got into bed. It was hard for Gwen to keep her mind off of Michael Morningstar. It wasn't like she wanted to think about him it was that being in the same place she had been kidnapped from made it harder to fall asleep.

Finally the darkness and silence allowed for sleep to come and take over. Gwen tossed and turned as she slept before fell deeper into REM sleep and the deeper sleep was a blessing.

-----------  
"You men have been big help but I need all of your help one last time before I can move onto the next part of my bigger plan." Michael said a wide grin on his face.

Raising his arms he surrounded the forever knights in black energy. "So I must thank you" he said draining the energy out of all of them until they were nothing more than bodies littering the room.

Walking over to the large mirror Michael laughed at his reflection and ran his fingers over his chin and cheek feeling the smoothness of his skin.

"How wonderful, I'm sure that this will be quite the surprise to everyone." The blonde said chuckling as he left the room as others entered the room to clean up the other's bodies.

Heading up the grand stairs he decided to retire for the evening Michael walked into the bedroom and readied himself for sleep. Climbing under the sheets he laid his head down and sighed as he put his arms behind his head as he smirked and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh sweet Gwen, what a surprise this will be." The teens said as he closed his eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

----------  
By eight the next morning Gwen was at school surrounded by her friends as they waited for class to begin. As she was about to head into class one of her friends came up to her. "Gwen, have you seen the new guy yet?" When Gwen shook her head she got lead down the hall into her homeroom where a group of girls were surrounding a young man.

"Ah you must be Gwen; everyone here has spoken so highly about you and I must say they weren't wrong you are very beautiful." The young man said taking Gwen's hand and kissing the back of it.

Pulling her hand away Gwen glared "What are you doing here?"She growled out pulling the other teen out of the classroom and down the hall till they arrived on the balcony that was off of the library.

"How did…? Never mind, I don't want to know." she said stepping away from him and putting her hand on the door handle.

Michael reached forward and wrapped his hand around Gwen's wrist and pulled her back closer to his side.

"Now that's not very nice, we are talking and you are going to just walk away. I don't think so sweet Gwen. I was trying to say that I had an epiphany last night and I am trying to show that I have changed" Michael said keeping a firm grip on Gwen's wrist to keep her from running off.

Gwen turned around and looked at Michael "You don't fool me; I know you're up to something and I'm not going to be fooled by anything that you say or do." Gwen said pulling away again with more force and pulls the door open and leaves Michael alone as she made her way back to her homeroom. She could hear the other teen walking behind her, as they walked into their home room Gwen went over to her desk and ignored everyone. She gave an inner groan when the teacher put her rival next to her.

When lunch rolled around Gwen felt like she needed to scream, not only was Michael Morningstar a student in her school, but now they were lab partners in biology class.

"Hello partner, I was thinking for our project we should do something interesting that no one else has ever done before. I also think we should plan out project over dinner tonight. What do you say?" the blonde teen asked sitting across from his lab partner.

Getting up from her seat Gwen looked at Michael finally "I don't know what you're up to but I don't buy this innocent act for one bit. You can trick everyone else around here but just know that I know the real you" Gwen hissed as she walked away from the table and headed for her last class of the day leaving her notebook behind.

---------

At the end of the school day Gwen walked down the sidewalk from the school, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the car pull up beside her.

"Hey Gwen, do you need a ride home?"Kevin called from his car as the red finally snapped out of her thoughts and climbed into the car smiling. "You have no idea how great it is to see you here" she said realizing what she said and quickly trying to fix her words "What I mean is, I had difficult day and it's just nice that I don't have to walk home" she said quickly.

Kevin smirked "Yeah I understand, so you can just rest" he said putting the car in gear and driving off down the street. "Hey Gwen… I'm glad you're all right, yesterday was a tough day." He said cruising down the road.

Gwen smiled and kept her books on her lap. When they pulled up in front of her house Gwen smiled again at Kevin "Thanks I owe you one for doing this for me. Oh right" reaching into her purse she pulled Kevin's plumber badge out "you dropped this in my room, it fell under my nightstand" Gwen remarked handing the badge over, her finger tips brushed against Kevin's hand softly.

Kevin nodded his head and shoved the badge into his pocket "Thanks I was looking all over for it last night." He remarked getting out of the car and walking around the front and opening the door for Gwen. Getting out of the car Gwen pulled her house key out of her purse before heading up the walkway to her front door.

"Gwen… I wanted to know… if you were feeling all right, I mean you must have had a hard time falling asleep last night after everything that happened." The raven haired teen said.

Gwen nodded her head "It was a little difficult but after a while it wasn't so bad, I'm glad you and Ben are all right though, you two went through a lot. Well I should get inside now, thanks for the ride Kevin." Gwen said as she started up the front path.

Kevin sighed softly as he close the passenger door and watched Gwen walk up to her house. He leaned against the car and kept watch as she entered the house and closed the door. Climbing back into his car he groaned and banged his head against the top of the steering wheel.

_How are you feeling…how stupid was that, she must think I'm an idiot now…_ Kevin thought as he collected his wits he drove off down the road, the rumbling of his car fading s he drove farther down the quite street.

-------  
Ben had a long day at school, letting out a loud yawn he sat up and looked at everyone staring at him. Hearing a laugh he looked over at Julie who was sitting across from him at Mr. Smoothie.

"Was it really that long a day yesterday?" she asked as Ben yawned again.

Grabbing his smoothie Ben took a long sip before answering "Yeah, we were doing a lot all day yesterday, not to mention how much trouble I got in for skipping school all day. The good news is we found Gwen and she's safe. Bad news is I'm beat and grounded for the weekend." Ben said as he put his head down on the table.

"Why don't you go home and sleep if you need to rest so badly" Julie said shaking her drink a bit. She smiled at Ben as he stretched his arms over his head. "I guess you're right, maybe going home would be best… right after this nap…" Ben said falling backwards and snoring before he even hit the ground.

Julie laughed softly as she shook Ben awake "Maybe I should call Kevin and have him drive you home. I don't think you'll make it home by yourself." She said pulling her phone out of her pocket. After getting the number from Ben, Julie called Kevin and waited till he arrived.

"This means a lot Kevin, poor Ben would fall asleep somewhere on the street before he even got home." Julie remarked helping Ben into the front seat of the car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Ben" she said taking off on her scooter.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he drove across town to Ben's house, when they pulled up to the younger teen's house he noticed that Ben was asleep. Not caring Kevin pushed Ben out of the car and chuckled as glared at him. "Calm down, I didn't have to give you a ride you know. He said laughing as he put the car in drive and took off.

Going inside Ben collapsed on the couch and fell right back asleep. Snoring softly he mumbled about fighting aliens and rolled off the couch still asleep.

--------

When dinner time rolled around at Gwen's home the family was ready to sit down for dinner when the doorbell rang.

Getting up from the table Gwen answered the door and glared at the blonde teenage standing there holding her notebook. Taking the book back she closed the door in Michael's face without a word.

Michael smirked at the closed door and knocked again and put on his best smile for the next person to open the door. This time a man who Michael suspected to be Gwen's father, "Hello sir, my name is Michael. I'm a new classmate of Gwen's I just came to return her notebook that she left in the lunch room." Michael said pouring on the charm.

Frank looked at the boy before him "Well, we were about to sit down to dinner, but please join us" Frank remarked letting the blonde teen into his home. "Gwen please set another place for your classmate." Frank said leading the teen into his home.

Setting down another plate with a little more force Gwen locked eyes with Michael as he was offered the open seat at the other end of the table her actions, earning her a stern look from her mother.

Gwen could barely eat as she listened to the lies Michael spun, she knew the truth about him.

_I think I'm going to be sick… _ Gwen thought putting her fork down next to her plate.

"Gwen, I was hoping that you would show me around town sometime this weekend and maybe join me for dinner?" Michael asked giving a smile.

Ignoring the question Gwen stood up and took her plate and brought it into the kitchen and dumped the food into the trash before putting the plate into the sink.

_What a jerk, he has the nerve to kidnap me then he has the gall to ask me out like this… _Gwen thought as she walked back into the dining room and bumped into the blonde teen. Catching the plates that were going to fall with a sphere of mana Gwen sighed softly as she lowered them into the sink.

"If you think you can just act all high and mighty like this and think I'll follow along like a little puppet you have another thing coming…" Gwen said a determined look on her face. Reaching into her pocket Gwen pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial button for Kevin's cell. Waiting for Kevin to pick up Gwen backed up and continued to wait "pick up Kevin" she mumbled.

Michael reached forward and took the phone, hanging up the call he smirked coldly "That isn't nice, especially when you have a guest standing right in front of you." He said in a calm tone.

Gwen kept the same glare on her face as Michael cupped her chin in his hand. "You know you are very beautiful when you have that fire burning in your eyes." He remarked pulling away from the red head "Well I should be going; I will pick you up tomorrow night around five. Till then sweet Gwen" Michael said taking Gwen's hand and kissing it before heading out into the dining room and going out the front door.

Rubbing the back of her hand on her skirt Gwen finished the dishes before going to her room to do her homework.

As she did her homework it hit Gwen that if she got close to the former teenage mummy that she would be able to learn what his plans were.

_I will go on that date and hopefully this will work and I can get him to spill all his secrets before he gets wise to what I'm doing._ Gwen thought to herself as she started to work on the homework sitting before her on her desk.

-----  
By the end of the next day Gwen sat preoccupied across from her cousin at Mr. Smoothie. "Julie called me earlier and said that you were in a lot of trouble for spending the entire day looking for me. I owe you and Kevin a lot for doing so much for me. Where is Kevin anyway I thought he was going to meet us here?" Gwen asked looking around for their other friend.

Ben looked behind him "I don't know he said he would be running a little late but it's been an hour. You said you had something planned with your lab partner tonight so you should get going." The brunette teen said

Gwen got to her feet and sighed "I guess I'll talk to you later Ben" Gwen sighed out as she made her way home. By the time she got home it was close to four-thirty, with only thirty minutes Gwen showered and put on fresh clothes, a new skirt and leggings of a deep purple color, on top she wore a rose colored flowing sleeve top.

Checking herself in the mirror one more time she sighed "I guess I should get this over with" she said calmly.

When the clock in her room showed exactly five the doorbell rang. Going down the stairs Gwen opened the front door to Michael holding rose that had been dipped in silver and painted yellow on the petals. "I thought it seemed appropriate for a beauty such as you." The blonde said as Gwen took the rose from him.

"Your friends told me that you like yellow roses, now we should go… I have a special dinner planned" Michael remarked holding his arm out to Gwen.

Walking out of the house Gwen was led to a limo that was waiting on the street. The red headed girl was slightly impressed at the effort Michael was putting into this date. She wondered what sort of special dinner he had planned for them. For someone like Morningstar it was probably some snooty restaurant that Gwen would never be able to afford by herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

As Gwen got into the limo Michael slid in next to her. As the limo took off down the road Gwen and Michael sat in silence for a few minutes as the limo headed down the road until they turned onto a side road and headed up a hill till they came to a building.

Taking the hand offered Gwen got out of the limo and looked at the building in front of them.

"The planetarium?" she asked looking at the blonde.

Michael nodded his head "Tonight I rented the entire building for a private event for the entire evening." the blonde said as he led Gwen into the building and down the hall till they came to an open area. Helping Gwen into a chair Michael flipped a switch on a small remote that was in his hand.

The lights in the room dimmed down and a projector turned on above them and projected the night sky all around them. "These are real time images of space; everything the telescope sees is projected in here."Michael said as he took his seat.

"You're going all out for a single dinner, why are you trying so hard anyway?" she asked looking at the set up on the table.

Michael smirked "I'm trying hard to prove to you without a doubt that I am a changed person."

The blonde answered as he rang a small bell and a small group of servers came out of the next room "Choose what you want to start with as an appetizer. I didn't know what you would like so I want you to choose" he added.

----------

Ben yawned as he watched Kevin as he finished waxing his car for the tenth time. "You know Gwen was telling me that she is doing something with her lab partner tonight. Maybe he's taking her out on a date" Ben said smirking trying to get a response out of the older teen.

Kevin continued to buff the last of the wax on the hood of the car. "So, it's not like we can tell her what to do. She doesn't have to spend every minute with us" the raven haired teen said trying to keep the conversation short.

"You know Kevin; ever since she was kidnapped by Morningstar she's kept her badge with her. We could track her down and just see what's going on. Come on you know you want to, you can't just let it eat away at you." Ben said egging the other teen on.

Dropping the rag on the ground Kevin looked at the other teen "I know I'm going to regret saying this but what could go wrong if we just see who this guy is" he said climbing into the driver seat and starting the car up.

Ben chuckled and jumped into the passenger seat just as Kevin pulled out of the garage. Kevin pulled his badge out of his pocket and held it as it started to beep and show Gwen's location.

"I'm guessing being at the planetarium explains a lot since she's with her lab partner." The older teen said

Clicking the car lock a few times as they headed down the street it dawned on Ben "That would explain it, except Gwen is taking biology… so unless they are doing a project on alien biology which I doubt they are. What is there reason for being there then?" he remarked as he continued to play with the lock on his door.

Kevin pushed the accelerator down to the floor; the car jerked and started to speed up as it headed toward the town's planetarium.

"What if she likes this guy and starts to hang out with him more than me… I mean us" Kevin said as they arrived in the parking lot and parked in the shadows far from the only other car in the parking lot. "We need to get in there without being seen. Maybe someone who can figure out the computers of this place like Brainstorm, if you do this I'll buy you smoothies for a year" the teen said looking at his friend.

Ben thought for a moment "Gwen is going to be really mad when she realizes that I helped you… unless we wait until she comes out with her lab partner." Ben said trying to find a way to keep himself from staying out of trouble with his cousin.

Getting out of his car the older teen smirked as he slinked over to the limo parked by front doors. Crouching down Kevin absorbed the asphalt from the parking lot before he grabbed the air valve on the back tire closet to him, giving it a very good tug he held it stretched out as far as he could as he poked a good sized hole in the valve stem. The pressurized air slowly hissed out of the inflated tube. Letting a smirk cross his face Kevin moved the other side of the limo and did the same before running back to his car without being seen.

When he got back Ben was giving him a stern look. "You realize that your being a big baby about this…it's not like this is a date at all, the guy is just probably rich and you just ruined his family car because you're jealous." Ben said chuckling a bit.

"I'm not jealous" Kevin said his voice raised slightly before he cleared his throat "I mean I'm not jealous, we're just here to make sure Gwen is all right and when she can't get a ride home we'll be there like old times to help her get home." He said leaning back to get comfortable.

"Yeah right, and denial is only a river in Egypt. If you have everything planned out then what am I doing here anyway? You already trashed the other car so we can go now" The Omnitrix user said sighing.

Kevin looked at Ben "It was your idea to check this out in the first place, if I get in trouble you're going down with me if Gwen finds out about any of this." The older teen said.

-----------------

Gwen looked at the many trays around her and smiled and chose the mini quiches, as the server put them down Gwen looked at the blonde.

_What is going through that large ego headed psycho's mind at this very moment… he probably has some new plan brewing. I can't just ask him it would be too suspicious._ Gwen thought keeping a close eye on the other teen.

"You are being very nice; you've told me that you have changed but just doing all this isn't enough to prove it. Flaunting your money around just shows you're rich." Gwen said keeping her eyes fixed on the other teen to see his reaction.

Michael looked at the auburn haired angel sitting across from him and smirked and picked up the glass of water. "I get it, you want me to prove to you that I have changed by doing something that will show that I am being true to my word." The blonde said taking a sip before placing the glass back on the table.

_I can see why Levin likes her; there is something about Gwen that is just so hard to explain. She is like an angel, sweet and very good looking. Too bad Levin, you waited much too long and I'm going to sweep Gwen off her feet._ Michael thought calmly as he rose to his feet.

"Gwen this might seem like an odd request but would you like to dance among the stars with me?" he asked holding his hand out.

Taking the blonde's hand Gwen looks into his eyes and felt weak in the knees. Before she knew it they were on the other side of the large room away from their table dancing, the holographic stars and planets swirling around them becoming mere blurs of light. It took every ounce of Gwen's mental strength not to be too impressed about everything around her.

-------  
Kevin and Ben had made their way into the building using Big Chill to use his phasing ability to move through the door without any problems. Making their way silently down the large hallway they headed for the big room at the end of the hall where both teens swore they could hear very softly music.

As the two teens reached the large doors they pulled the large sliding doors apart, just enough so they could see into the room. Kevin felt his jaw drop at the sight of Gwen dancing around with her lab partner. He was so fixed on Gwen that Kevin didn't even notice her lab partner until he felt Ben grab him by the back of the head and turn his attention to the blonde man dancing with Gwen.

He felt a wave of anger hit him as he watched them spin around like little toy dolls on a music box track. Kevin growled lightly and felt Ben hold him back to keep him behind the door out of sight. "We're just here to see what's going on, if you bust in Gwen's going to be really upset with us." Ben whispered keeping the older teen back.

Ben and Kevin stood there watching both teens in the other room dancing. Kevin was already on edge about seeing Gwen dancing so freely with Michael Morningstar like he was a normal guy and not a crazy energy sucking pompous jerk.

After a few minutes Kevin snapped when he watched Morningstar swoop like a bird of prey and catch Gwen off guard in a full ten second kiss. At first Kevin felt the floor under his feet shatter, his stomach was flipping. It felt like he was falling forever in darkness.

_Push him away… Gwen, you can't really fall for him again. _Kevin thought as he moved into the room in a daze till he was right up behind the two teens. Gwen had her back to the older teen as Michael pulled away from her.

"So nice to see you again Kevin, but I will have to ask you to leave since Gwen and I are busy right now." The blonde said leading his lab partner away from Kevin and over to the table where their dinner was ready.

Gwen blushed, a deep red that made her hair look pale. "I'll be right there I just need to speak with Kevin for a moment." Gwen said grabbing Kevin by the wrist and squeezing it as she dragged him out of the room and saw Ben sitting on the floor.

Growling she looked at the two "I can't believe that you two would spy on me like this, not to mention that you embarrassed me so much." Gwen said putting her hands on her hips. "Just get out of here all right. I mean it if you two don't leave now then I'll never speak to you two again." She added staring them both down.

Ben grabbed the other teen by the arm and pulled him down the hall and back to the front door. Looking back over his shoulder Ben watched his cousin go back into the other room.

Leaving the planetarium Ben and Kevin both gave a sigh of relief that Gwen hadn't skinned them alive for spying on her. As they walked closer to Kevin's car a police car rolled up to them.

"Hello there boys, one of you wouldn't happen to be Kevin Levin would you?" the man behind the wheel of the cruiser asked shining a flashlight in both their faces

Kevin looked at the officer "So what if one of is this Kevin guy, what'd do anyway?" Kevin asked trying to figure out what the police wanted him for.

------------

The driver of the police cruiser stepped out of his car "I'm going to take a wild guess that you are this Kevin person." The officer said looking at Kevin "Can I see some identification son?" the man asked as Kevin pulled out his wallet and pulled his driver's license out and handed it to the officer.

"Well son, there are a few warrants out on you. I must say you have been very busy in the last few months. Three hundred and seventy-two unpaid parking tickets, assault of a cook at a diner the other day and destruction of park property and residential property. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to bring you in." the officer said pulling out a pair of handcuffs and putting them on Kevin.

Looking at the younger teen Kevin glared "If you touch my car Tennyson I'm going to ki…kick you… oh never mind" Kevin said as he was put into the back seat of the cruiser.

Ben stood there in shock as the cruiser pulled away; he looked back at the planetarium.

_If I go back inside Gwen is going to skin me alive for bothering her again. Not to mention that we can't go against the police. Kevin did break the law... nothing is going right today._ Ben thought as he walked over to Kevin's car. "Right he's not here, so I guess I'll fly home then" the brunette said to himself as he selected Jetray and took to the sky.

As he headed home Ben saw the police cruiser below him. Following the car to the station Ben left the air above the station and headed home for the evening. When he got home he landed down the road a bit and changed back and walked up his driveway to the front door.

Looking for his key Ben walked inside to find something to eat. Digging though the refrigerator Ben found bread and deli meat. Making a sandwich Ben went into his room and turned his computer on and started to surf the web.

-------

Kevin was brought into a holding cell at the town's police station, pacing like a wild animal he had to resist the urge to absorb the metal bars of the cell and bust through them.

"Hey I know my rights where is my one phone call, and what did you do with my car!" Kevin yelled to the officers that passed his cell not even sparing him a glance.

Growling Kevin punched the wall and shook his hand he knew it was stupid to do such a thing with his bare hand.

_Tennyson better not touch my car then again, I don't want these fools touching it either. But if Ben puts one single scratch on my car I will kill him and then make him pay for the scratch and polish it for a year. _ Kevin thought as he moved to the corner and slid down the wall.

He knew in the back of his mind that the police were going to hold him over night probably. Leaning his head back he sighed and closed his eyes.

-------------

Gwen put her hands over her face "I'm sorry about that; it was so embarrassing, I don't know what got into him. Really I am sorry for how he's acting." Gwen said looking up at Michael who was smiling at her.

"There is no need to apologize for him; he's just a jealous person who can't deal when things don't go his way. I have seen him driving around the city at night; I've noticed that he spends quite a lot of his time at the shipping piers." The blonde said. "I sometimes go down to the water at night even before I went to sleep or just to think about things that bother me or that interest me so greatly that I cannot get any sleep." He said looking closely at the young woman before him.

Looking at the clock on her cell phone in her lap it was only a little after six, time seemed to be going by so fast. "Don't worry I won't keep you out late sweet Gwen, I don't want you to be tired for school tomorrow." Michael said as started to eat the dinner before him.

Gwen smiled and started to eat as well, she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch that day so she was famished.

By the end of the first course she looked at Michael like she was studying him. "You said earlier that you are doing this to prove you changed. I have to know what brought on this change?" she asked watching the boy closely for any signs he was lying to her.

"Because after you left the other day I realized that after spending all that time with you that I missed you. All last night I dreamt of you as well and that I gave you such a bad view of me with everything I have done to you. I truly want to make everything up to you." Michael remarked.

Gwen smiled and blushed at what the blonde said as they both finished eating. After another hour of eating and talking the date ended. Michael took her home in a new limo after their old one mysteriously got two flat tires.

Standing by Gwen's front door Michael received a kiss goodnight as he watched his angel go inside and shut the door behind her. As he headed back to the limo he smirked and got into the car as it headed back to his home.

_With Levin out of the way currently I will make sure that he stays that way and I can make my move into Gwen's life and everything else will fall into place. _ The evil teen thought as he smirked and looked out the window of the limo.

By the time he reached his mansion he was tired and was ready to sleep, but before he even walked inside he stood out in the darkness and look up at the sky above him spreading as far as his eyes could see.

-------

After three hours Kevin was going insane being trapped in a cell. Looking out the window he saw the rain falling. In the distance he could hear thunder building strength. He knew it was going to be a long night since the police seemed to be taking their time with everything. Leaning his head back Kevin looked at the ceiling till he heard a familiar voice.

"I always knew you would end up in here someday" the man said as Kevin looked up at the man in the lab coat. Paradox stood before Kevin. "Don't worry the officers have all stepped away from their desks to investigate something outside." He said helping Kevin to his feet. They were in the police station still but there were no lights and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

"It's been quite a while since I've heard that voice" the figure said holding a flash light up. "You've been so helpful doctor; you and Ethan should guard the door for now." The woman said as she lit a lantern and took a seat on one of the old chairs.

Kevin was in shock at everything he was looking at "Explain what is going around here" he yelled.

The woman sighed and pushed the hood of her cloak down revealing her red hair and face. "It's really good to see you again Kevin…I must look so different to you, then again only a few seconds have passed for you. For me it's been fifteen years." Gwen said crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "I brought you here to help stop this world from happening. Maybe you should see for yourself." The red head said leading Kevin over to the window to see Bellwood fifteen years in the future, war torn and mostly abandoned. "After you disappeared, it all started going downhill eleven years ago during the fight against the high breeds and DN Aliens. Ben fell in the fight; Michael and I were able to finish off what was left of the Highbreed and DN Aliens. It was terrible to have to explain to my aunt and uncle how it happened. Four years after that Michael and I got married." Gwen paused for a moment to take a breath.

"Mom… hurry up we can't stay too much longer in this place He's going to figure it out soon." Ethan called from the other room spending Kevin into another speechless moment.

Paradox walked back into the room "Why don't you let me explain the rest to him, Kevin… we've brought you here to tell you that you can help stop all this from happening." Paradox said pulling out his watch and looking at it. "We better hurry this place is going to be leveled soon by his royal pain in the hindquarters comes." He added.

Kevin stood up "Who is this guy, anyway the one in charge that you're talking about?" he asked already thinking of one person. Ethan walked into the room, his reddish blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "We're fighting my father…I think mom once said that you called him a pompous jerk or something like that" he remarked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Future and Past**

As the four left the old police station Kevin took in what was left of Bellwood, it reminded him of a movie he watched once at Ben's house. Nothing looked like he remembered. Buildings were falling apart and boarded up.

"How long has it been like this?" he asked as they headed down small back alleys as they came to the old town hall. "It's been like this for only a year. Paradox believes that if it goes on any longer than this and it could be very bad." She said.

Kevin walked into the building with the others "So you had him bring me here so I can see what will happen. So what happens to me in the past?" he asked

Gwen and Paradox looked at each other "Kevin you're going to stop him so there is no need to know what happens. Why don't we show you the rest of our base here" Paradox said trying to change the subject.

Not wanting to push the subject for too long Kevin followed the others till they came to a staircase that led down into the basement.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Kevin almost gasped at all the alien tech all over the walls. "Gwen… why did fall you for him in the first place?" Kevin asked he needed to know the truth.

Stopping in her tracks Gwen looked at her friend "You disappeared and he took your place in the group, I really thought he had changed and it looked like he had. He was there for me after Ben died so it was bound to happen that we would get married." She said walking over to a chair and sitting down.

Kevin growled lightly "The only reason I disappeared was because you had him bring me here" he said pointing at Paradox. "So in a sense it's your entire fault all this happened. You could have just sent a message. So I wasn't there to keep you from ruining your life." Kevin remarked as he walked back toward the stairs. "You're going to send me back soon aren't you so that you won't end up like this" he spat going up the stairs and sitting on a window ledge in the main lobby.

--------

Ethan followed Kevin and shoved him from the ledge till he was sprawled on the floor. "I've heard stories about you for years. The great Kevin Levin, I was given your middle name as a type of honor, but to tell you the truth I actually hate you. If you just had a spine then my uncle wouldn't be dead and my mother wouldn't be dying right now!" Ethan said swinging a kick at Kevin.

Catching the kid's leg Kevin flipped him over so he could get up and look down on him. "You better explain right now." He said.

"Last month she was in the hospital, they don't know what she has but they just know she's dying. I think it's a broken heart, when my father took over everything he broke her heart. So you better fix this or I will come back into the past and kill you myself." Ethan said kicking up and hitting Kevin in the knee and bringing him down.

Kevin caught himself quickly from falling "Before we both end up killing ourselves just know kid I'm going back to my time and I'm going to make sure this world doesn't happen. I'm going to show Gwen how I feel and that pompous jerk is going to learn everything about how I feel about him too. Like my fist in face." Kevin said laughing a bit "You have nothing to worry about kid. You know you remind me of your uncle a bit. He cared a lot about your mother like you do." He added.

Paradox looked over at Gwen "Are we going to be send him back soon?" he asked looking at his watch

Gwen nodded her head and looked at her hands. "He's right though it was stupid to bring him here since giving him a message would have worked just as well" she said softly.

--------  
"Gwen he's been missing for months, he broke out of jail and ran away. We should just forget him, he's not coming back. If he were still here we would be celebrating his birthday with him." Ben said sipping his smoothie as he sat across from Michael and Gwen.

Sighing softly Gwen nodded her head "I know, but I just have this feeling that he will come back some day. Or at least I hope he will" she said as Michael put his arm around Gwen's shoulder and pulling her close.

The blonde gave an inner smirk that his rival for Gwen's love was gone; he hoped that Kevin never came back.

_I haven't worked this hard to lose her... and I'm not going to let him take her away if he ever comes back._ Michael thought as kept his girlfriend close.

"I need a refill can I get you something else Ben? Gwen?" the blonde asked getting up from his seat. Both teens shook their head and waited for the blonde to leave them alone before speaking.

Ben looked at his cousin "Gwen, I know some how Michael has something to do with Kevin going missing; I know you don't like hearing that but your boyfriend is not what he says he is. He is still the same guy we fought in the past I just know." the Omnitrix user said sucking down more of his mango smoothie.

Gwen looked at Ben. "If you remember correctly Kevin was the same way when we were kids or don't you remember that. He changed too just like Michael has" she said looking at the top of the table. "To tell you the truth though, I miss Kevin so much. "Gwen added softly.

"So you do care about him, come on just admit it Gwen I'm not going to make fun of you for it just say it out loud for once." Ben said trying to play match maker.

Gwen rolled her eyes "fine you want to know the truth, yes for a long time I had feelings for him but he never seemed to notice them or if he did notice them then he never acted on them. " she said and stopped talking when Michael sat back down beside her.

"Gwen we should hurry or we're going to be late for our date, it's one I'm sure you will love it" he said as he started to lead Gwen to his sports car.

Ben sat there "Oh man Kevin where are you, I'm getting sick of this guy" he said to himself as he stood up and headed for Julie's house. Walking down the street he actually prayed to hear Kevin mock him for something stupid even.

---------

"Kevin when we send you back we're sending you back at a very crucial moment in time, when you get there it's going to be very important that you find me and Michael" Gwen said handing Kevin a journal that she had kept.

Flipping through the book a bit Kevin looked up at Gwen and Paradox "So what is so special about this moment?" Kevin asked.

Gwen sighed "It's where he asks me to marry him, so you need to hurry up; you're only going to have forty minutes to get to where we are and to interrupt us. So you need to hold onto that journal it will help to convince the past me that she can't trust him" Gwen said smiling at Kevin

"I know I can trust you Kevin, One more thing good luck you are really going to need it" the red head said softly.

Ethan looked at Kevin "You better not screw this up or I'm going to have Paradox bring me into the past so I can kick your butt now get back into the past and set things right." The kid said as Paradox walked over to Kevin.

Paradox put his hand on Kevin's shoulder "Let's hurry up now; you're going to be late" Paradox said bringing Kevin back to the past and leaving before Kevin could ask anything.

"You better have not messed with my car Tennyson" Kevin said crossing his arms over his chest, the journal in his back pocket.

Ben turned around and looked at the older teen, in a moment of weakness he ran forward and hugged Kevin in a bear hug. "I am so glad to see you Kevin; oh man Gwen is going to be happy to see you"

"That's why I'm here, so where is she at this very moment I have to tell her something very important" Kevin said

"You finally going to tell her how you feel?" he asked chuckling and pulling away from his friend "I think they said something about going somewhere I wasn't listening." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Kevin groaned and grabbed the journal from his back pocket and flipped through the pages till he found the right one. "I need my car where is it?" he said "I have to get to where they are in thirty-six minutes" Kevin said looking at his friend.

"It's in your garage Gwen and I got it out of impound three days after you disappeared, don't worry I haven't sat in it or drove it anywhere." Ben said as he ran to catch up to Kevin who was running down the road at top speed.

"Where are my keys?" he asked looking back at Ben. "In my pocket, I've been holding on to them for you" Ben said taking them out and throwing them at Kevin, after catching the keys

Kevin sped up and ran up to the garage door of his house and absorbed the cement from his driveway and broke a hole in the door.

Jumping into his car Kevin started the car up and plowed through the door not bothering to open it and took off down the road.

-------

Michael kept driving down the road "Gwen what's bothering you?" the blonde asked reaching over and taking her hand in his for a moment. Gwen smiled "No I was just thinking about something is all, don't worry about it" she said softly.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park Gwen looked around from the passenger seat. "What are we doing back here?' She asked as Michael got out of the car and led her to the lobby of the castle where he had kept her when he had kidnapped her.

"I thought the sentimental air of the place would be good for this date, when you were here you showed such a fire that I realized that I cared for you and that's why I wanted to come back here today." Michael said as they looked around.

"I bought this whole park, and I'm having the rides taken down and all of this redone as a residential area so this castle would be a home. It's going to take a lot of time so." He added looking around at some of the damage from the fight that had taken place months ago.

Michael smiled and got down on one knee. "Gwen you're perfect and it was only after that you came in my life that I changed from stealing energy and being evil to realizing that other people matter and you taught that to me. So Gwen I want you to marry me" he said smiling and pulling a ring out.

"I want to be with you, no one else has changed me in such a way that you have in just these few short months" he added.

Gwen was in shock, she knew that Michael meant that they would marry when they were older. "Oh Michael this is so sudden, I don't know what to say" Gwen said looking at the ring as she smiled.

On the outside Gwen was blushing and happy, on the inside a small voice was screaming, telling her to say no and wait for Kevin. Kevin Levin was the one guy that made her smile with his rough way of doing things; he wasn't full of himself like so many of the guys she went to school with. Michael on the other hand was smart and also a great guy to be around.

_I don't know what to do…if Kevin really did care about me he wouldn't have just vanished like he did. Michael really has changed for the better maybe with a long time to wait we'll see how it goes._ Gwen thought as she tentatively nodded her head saying she would marry Michael.

-------

Kevin drove right through the closed amusement park till he came up the sports car parked near the familiar castle. Getting out of his own car Kevin absorbed all the metal off the door and slowly made his way up the small flight of stairs to the front door.

Taking in a deep breath Kevin went over the plan in his mind, _I break down the door go over to her and show her the truth and make sure that Morningstar gets what's coming to him. _ Kevin thought as he tried to time it just right.

Raising his leg he place a firm kick to the giant wood door and sending it crashing inward as it landed on the stone floor. As the dust swirled around the raven haired teen walked forward covered in the metal he had absorbed.

As he got closer to the couple he slowly started to lower the armor from his body.

Reaching the couple Kevin grabbed Michael by his arm and threw him aside, Kevin moved closer so he was standing in front of Gwen.

With an intense gaze Kevin looked at the red headed girl, it was like time was moving at a glacial pace as Kevin put his arm around Gwen's waist and pulled her close to him. Leaning down he swept away the hair that was covering her face with his hand before kissing her with such a passionate force that it made Gwen weak in the legs. Reaching up Gwen grabbed onto Kevin's shirt to keep herself standing during the kiss.

Gwen didn't waste any time as she kissed Kevin back, she had millions of dreams that were like that very moment she hoped and prayed that this wasn't just another one of those dreams. She finally pulled away from the kiss for air, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were dark red from the kiss. "Kevin you really are alive, I thought you ran away for good" Gwen said resting her head on Kevin's chest as he kept his arms around her shoulders.

Kevin kept Gwen close to his body, he liked how it felt to hold her close, and it was comforting to him as well. "I never ran away, I was called upon to help a friend that needed me. But I'm never leaving again." He said softly placing a hand on Gwen's back.

The blonde growled and slowly got his feet his head was spinning from flying across the room.

"You think a fancy movie style entrance and sweeping Gwen off her feet like that is going to stop me from making sure you don't get in the way then you are mistaken. I'm not going to let you just walk in here and steal Gwen from me" the blonde said as he shot a beam of energy at the ceiling above Kevin and Gwen.

The black energy hit the ceiling, large cement stones and wood fell right at Kevin and Gwen. Kevin pulled Gwen out of the way and shielded her using his body to keep her from getting hurt.

"Leave Gwen out of this, this is a fight between the two of us" Kevin said standing up.

The blonde looked at the two "fine then Gwen can watch from the side lines while we fight. The first one to stop breathing loses." He said coldly as he created two energy beams and shot them both at Kevin who dodged them by the skin of his teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Finale **

Kevin crouched down and absorbed the marble title of the floor. Getting in a defensive position he looked at the blonde. "Why don't you tell Gwen about your future plans, and if you don't then all she has to do is read about it." Kevin said tossing the journal at Gwen.

Michael rushed at Kevin and shot another energy beam at him. "When I finish you off for good then all of this will be forgotten, besides Gwen already agreed to marry me." He said creating another orb of energy.

"Not for much longer" Kevin said smirking "Why don't you let her get out of the way before you hurt her" he added as he moved before Gwen and kept her guarded Gwen from harm.

Nodding his head the blonde allowed his fiancée to go up the staircase to landing of the second floor where it was safe. As soon as she was on the second floor Michael charged his rival with another blast of dark energy.

Gwen clutched the journal in her arms as she worried about Kevin. Gwen looked over the railing at the two young men that were fighting over her. Keeping one arm with the journal close she raised her fingers to her lips remembering the kiss from just a few moments before.

_It was like a scene from a movie, I can't believe he did that. I wonder where he got the courage to do that. _She thought watching Kevin closely, Gwen wanted to help him but she knew that this fight was important to him.

Pulling her cell phone out, Gwen called Ben and told him where they were and that he had to get there as soon as possible.

**-------------**

Ben selected Big Chill and took to the sky as he flew toward his cousin's location phasing into the building his floated above Gwen and finally landed beside her and changed back. "So you said something about getting here as fast as I could. We're just going to stand here and watch them beat each other up?" he asked

Gwen kept her eyes on Kevin, "We are only going to jump in and help when it looks like Kevin really needs our help." She said softly. "I believe that he'll do fine without us though. He is very determined to win this fight." She added smiling softly.

The Omnitrix user leaned against the railing and looked down at the two teens below. "Come on Kevin, if you don't win I'll go Humongousaur on your car and smash it into a nice like box you can carry everywhere" Ben called at the older teen.

-------

Looking up at Ben, Kevin glared "touch my car Tennyson and I'll be using you as a dust rag" the raven haired teen said. Putting his hand in a fist Kevin looked at the blonde and growled at the sight of him.

Kevin charged his opponent slamming his fist into Michael's stomach with all his weight behind the punch. The blonde teen went flying as she skidded across the marble floor. "You talk a big game but that's all I see, just talk. Come on Morningstar; fight me like a real man with your fists not some fancy energy beams" Kevin called to his opponent.

Michael got to his feet and looked up at girlfriend "sweet Gwen, don't worry I'll end this little squabble soon." The blonde called up with a smile. "Then we can continue our wonderful date." He added as he surrounded Kevin in black energy before throwing the teen across the room into the wall. Moving forward before Kevin could get up the blonde slammed him again in the wall. Kevin groaned and noticed the marble he absorbed was breaking off in large chunks.

Kevin cursed his weak defense; at that moment he would give anything to be able to absorb alien powers again. Moving his hand over, he absorbed the stone from the wall. With a new armor Kevin was ready to keep fighting. "My car fights better then you" the raven haired teen said trying to provoke his rival into losing his concentration.

"I see what you're getting at, trying to use insults to throw me off. Well it's not going to work, because harmless words don't hurt as much as this will" he yelled as he shot another beam of energy at the wall high above Kevin causing parts of the wall to fall down on the other teen.

Gwen couldn't look away as the rubble fell on Kevin, the dust hung in the air for few minutes. "Kevin, get up!" Gwen yelled from the balcony that over looked the entire open area.

Ben was ready to go alien when Kevin stumbled out of the rubble and gave a short wave for the two cousins to stay back.

"You know that almost hurt…almost, I got a worse beating when I fought Ben when we were kids and that is saying something since he didn't even know how to use that watch of his that well" Kevin said with a smirk, charging forward he swung at the blonde.

Anticipating the swing Michael moved out of the way in time and swung his arm with all his weight. Striking Kevin in the shoulder blades Michael sent his rival to the ground once more. Michael stomped his foot on Kevin's back. Gritting his teeth Kevin rolled over and let out a hiss of pain as his back hit the stone floor. Raising his arms up Kevin blocked his face from another attack; Michael sent another beam of energy at Kevin slowly breaking apart his stone armor. Pulling Kevin to his feet Michael smirked.

"You're not that strong, I don't see why Gwen thinks so highly of you. It took a long time but I won her over in the end, what made it better was when you vanished. She was so hurt that she folded to my advances." The blonde said smirking.

Kevin growled at the blonde "I was busy helping Gwen, the future Gwen… I know all about your plans for the future." He said only loud enough for Michael to hear before punching him in the face repeatedly.

----------

Gwen moved away from her cousin and ran down the stairs to where Kevin was. Gwen moved over to Kevin's side and put her hands on his arm. "Kevin, don't sink to his level. Please don't do any more, its better if he stays alive and goes back into the Null Void." Gwen said softly.

Kevin looked at the blonde and slowly let him go, looking into Gwen's eyes he smiled at the red headed girl. "You're right, if I sink to his level I'll be just as bad as him" Kevin remarked softly as he let the blonde go roughly.

"I always knew you were a weak and only did what you were told like a good boy" Michael said smirking coldly as he shot an energy beam at the couple in front of him.

Acting on instinct Gwen created a mana shield to protect them; the beam struck the shield and disappeared. Gwen gave a sigh of relief that the shield held.

"I'm turning you down Michael for your proposal" Gwen said resting her head against Kevin's shoulder.

Michael shot another beam only to have it blocked again by Gwen. "I planned too long, for his down fall, and for you to marry me. Everything for the future was planned out perfectly. Then he comes back and everything is ruined." he roared in anger. As he got to his feet Michael looked at the couple.

"I have to admit I'm glad that you two have admitted your feelings for each other now it will be even more painful." He said smirking as he pulled a small remote out of his pocket."So Gwen you have two choices now come with me and learn to love me, as I have grown to care for you. Or stay with him and become buried under the rubble of an accidental gas explosion" he said laughing as he headed for the door.

Gwen looked at Kevin then at Michael "If I go with you, you have to promise to let Ben and Kevin go safely." She said moving away from the darker haired teen.

"Lovely Gwen, do you really think I would fall for that so easily, you wouldn't give up on him that quickly" he remarked smirking "Now good bye my sweet" he added as he moved to the door slowly and pressed the button as he walked out the door and stood there watching as small bomb charges around the door frame started to go off blocking the exit.

Ben dialed the Omnitrix as he jumped over the railing and slammed down the dial, as he fell Ben changed into Humongousaur. Landing on the ground Humongousaur covered Kevin and Gwen as the rest of the charges that were placed all around the castle started to go off causing the castle to implode and crumble in around them.

Large chunks of steel and concrete struck Ben in his alien form as he protected his friend and cousin. The few moments that passed felt like hours as the last few boulders and bits of rubble bounced of the giant alien's back.

Gwen felt safe as Kevin held her close, the darkness from the shadow Ben created disappeared when Humongousaur grew in size pushing his way through the rubble till they were standing in an almost perfect circle in the middle of the ruins.

Changing back to normal all three teens stood in the clear area of what was left of the building as the dust settled around them. Making their way over the remains of the building Kevin kept himself of guard for any signs of their rival. "Looks like our friend took off without making sure we were gone for good" Kevin said chuckling as they finally made it out of the ruins.

Sitting before them was what used to be Kevin's car. There was a gaping hole in the hood of the car and the engine was trashed. Running over to his car Kevin looked at the damage, the sides of the car looked like a giant can opener had been taken to them. "My car… is wrecked… it's going to take forever to fix it…" Kevin groaned laying his head against the roof.

"Maybe you should just get a new car Kevin and forget this old thing" Ben said looking the damage over.

Kevin spun around quickly "No way, this car has been through a lot worse when I got it in the first place… It's going to take a while but I'll be able to fix it." He said pulling out his cell phone and calling the tow truck again.

"You really keep those guys in business don't you?" Gwen asked as she started to brush the dust off her clothes.

Kevin groaned "Ever since you guys started handing out with me, I've had to work on my car more than ever." He said groaning as he looked at his car. "It's going to take them a while to get here, you two should go on without me." Kevin remarked sitting on a rock next to the metal mess that used to be a car.

Gwen smiled and sat down next to Kevin on the rock and put her hand in his. "I'm going to stay here and wait with you until the tow truck comes." Gwen said softly looking at her cousin as he stood by the car looking at the damage closely.

Kevin rolled his eyes at Ben who had rolled his eyes at him "You can leave you know" he said wanting to be alone with Gwen.

--------

After two hours of waiting tow truck finally came and picked the three teens and the sports car. Kevin paid the driver as he loaded the wrecked car onto the flat bed of his truck. Climbing into the cab of the truck the three teens sat quietly as the truck rumbled down the road till they came to Kevin's house where the car was left in the driveway.

Kevin looked at the car "No worries, over the course of a few days and a few all nighters I might be able to get this up and running again like it used to." He said running his fingers through his hair as he looked the car over to see where he should start working.

Gwen smiled at the scene in front of her; she looked at her cousin "Ben why don't you pick up some smoothies and something to eat for us." She said watching as Ben took off and headed for Mr. Smoothie.

Kevin sat on the floor and leaned back against the front bumper of his car, he looked at Gwen standing close to him.

"Gwen, I never got to apologize for spying on you that night I got arrested… I'm sorry I really had no right to force Ben to go with me and I had no right to also deflate the limo tires and I'm just sorry for a lot of things." Kevin said softly.

Smiling softly Gwen sat down beside the older teen and leaned over and kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"Hey Gwen, I was wondering when are we going to have our first date?" Kevin asked pulling Gwen close. Gwen smiled and placed her head on Kevin's shoulder. "I don't know you'll just have to ask me when you want to take me out" she said closing her eyes and enjoying the time with Kevin.

Looking over at the girl sitting beside him Kevin smiled softly "How about after I finish rebuilding my car, that way we don't have to worry about borrowing someone else's car." Kevin said resting his head on Gwen's and smiles at how his dreams were coming true finally.

_I couldn't ask for anything more perfect, now I just need to fix my car up and then everything will be perfect. _

**((I would like to thank everyone for reading my story, keep a look out for the sequel to this story, I have the first chapter already started so it should be up soon my loyal fans. I have to say personal thanks to a few of my readers, who helped me through my story with your reviews, Kisdota the Freak Gamer, you're reviews made me laugh all the time. I must give thanks to my good friend Kyla Mizuki who read and helped me with the blocks I got. ))**


End file.
